


Faustian Bargain

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Will Graham basically hates himself and his life at the moment. It's sad
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello deer fellow readers ;)  
> Since I wrote so much crack, I decided it's time for something more serious again. I felt down lately, so I present to you another "dark" story. I don't know how many chapters it will have.  
> Tell me what you think:)  
> Likes and kudos are appreciated :)

He was woken by a cold breeze, which was caused by the open window right next to his bed. His grey shirt was drenched in sweat, as well as his sheets. His hair sticked to his forehead and he started to feel feverish. This nightmare had been particularly gruesome. He vividly remembered cutting open a body of a young woman and pulling her heart out, while it was still beating. Even though these pictures were always there, when he closed his eyes, he didn't want to open them. The real world, his real life, his job. That was gruesome. That was a nightmare, but one, that one couldn't escape by opening one's eyes. So what if he didn't? What if he never opened his eyes again? Sometimes, he thought, it would be better not to exist.  
His thoughts were disturbed by a wet tongue licking his fingers.  
He groaned and opened his eyes. The room was too bright. He felt numb. He knew he had to get up. Feed his dogs. Save lifes. But who was saving him?  
"Allright bud. I'll get up.", Will sighed and petted Winston's head. He got up, fed the dogs and let them out. Still in his soaked shirt, he stood on his porch and watched the dogs play with one another. Life was easy for them. No nightmares, no expectancies they could not fulfill, no job that made them loose their mind.  
Will started freezing and headed inside to shower and change the sheets on his bed. As he stepped out of the shower he heard his cell phone ring in the living room. He knew it was Jack, who wanted him to take a look at a murder, that would cause him nightmares.  
"Hello, Jack.", he said, as he answered his phone.  
"Will. Goddamn it I called you four times in a row.", he heard Jack barking on the other side of the phone .   
"I am sorry Jack. I was showering. I also do not feel very well today."   
"I don't care how you feel, as long as I don't have to call an ambulance to take you to the hospital, you are fine. I called Alana Bloom to pick you up. This is the Chesapeake Ripper. I can feel it and to confirm that feeling I need you at the crime scene.", with that Jack cut the line. Will stared off into the distance for minutes. Or were it just seconds? He knew his mind couldn't bare another murder. He knew the nightmares that would come, would be costing him his sleep.   
He started dressing himself and took a final look in the mirror. Who looked back was a sick man. He lost weight, the shadows under his eyes grow darker with every day and exhaustion was visible on his face. He was disgusted. Will didn't know when he became this person. He felt numb, but there was also a certain anger, buried deep inside him, mixed with despair. He could never escape this faustian bargain with Jack.   
He heard Alanas car roll up his driveway and sighed audibly.  
On days like this it was really better not to exist. These days or ever.   
To be continued...


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wills day begins to turn to the worst until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter I hope you like it

"Hello, Will.", Alana greeted him as he opened the door to her car and let himself fall on the seat.  
"Morning.", he answered and turned away from her to look out of the window. He didn't want to talk to Alana after that kiss. He didn't even know why he did it. It just happened. He felt miserable and humiliated and Alanas pitying look made him angry.  
"You don't look very well, Will.", Alana said after a while.  
Will sighed and brought himself to look at her. He saw pity and a bit of curousity in her eyes.  
"I'm fine, Alana.", he simply replied.  
"You don't seem to be. Look if it is because of that kiss... We can talk about that, Will.", she said softly. Will didn't know what it was. Maybe her tone or the annoying pity in her eyes, but it made him furious.  
"It's not always about you. I have other problems in life than a stupid kiss, which only happened because I was confused!", he snapped.  
Alana looked hurt. "Why are you getting so upset Will? Let me help you. You are unstable. Your shirt is even upside down! Have you not noticed? Who do you think will you be a help in this state? Jack? Your dogs? Will, you do not even have friends anymore!", Alana said sharply, but then realized she said too much, as she saw tears dwelling in Wills eyes.  
"I'msorry Will. I didn't mean to... I was just.", she tried to rescue it. But what was said, was said.  
"What? You were just stating your perception of me? The lonely, unstable, mentally ill empath, who can't live his own life? Stop seeing me as a project. As something to be fixed! You can't understand me!", he whispered and turned away to face the window. What Alana said really hurt him. He tried his best to fight back tears. But deep down he knew she was kind of right. He didn't have friends. Beverly? She was just a colleague, who was nice to him. Jack? He was his boss, not his friend. Hannibal? He was probably the closest person for him to call a friend. His psychiatrist. Fucking pathetic.  
The rest of the drive was spent in awkward silence.  
When they arrived at the scene Jack was already there, as well as Hannibal.  
"Good morning Will. I need you to take a look at that. It has to be the Ripper!", Jack exclaimed and lead Will to the body.  
The man was kneeling on the ground. His torso was opened and different flowers were inside the torso, to hide the missing organs. There was some blood placed on his face, so that it looked like he was crying. His head was tilted upwards, so that his dead eyes were staring off into the distance.  
"Clear the scene.", Jack yelled and left Will alone.  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
'I choked you until you were unconscious. I brought you here along with the flowers. You are just another pig, I need for my art. I lay you down and cut your torso open, while you are still alive. You scream, but no one can hear you. I take your heart, your liver and your kidneys. Pigs have to be slaughtered. I place the flowers inside of you. Each one in a special place with a special meaning. Fungus as the heart. I am lonely. Pink Camellias. I long for someone. Sweet Williams. Oh God! I want you to see me. I know you are as alone as me. This is what I intended to show. This is my design.'  
Will opened his eyes and stumbled backwards. As if his problems weren't enough, now a serial killer has appeared t take interest in him. But was that really bad? His life couldn't get any worse and he didn't care if he died. If it was in a car crash or by the hand of a serial killer. It didn't matter. And he had to admit, that he, deep down, always admired the Chesapeake Ripper for his ability to create art out of horror.  
"Will! What did you see?", Jack asked as he went back to him, Alana and Hannibal.  
"Well.", he started and quickly looked at Hannibal, who was wearing one of his plaid three piece suits, "It is the Ripper. Organs are missing. No motive. Special presentation of the body.", Will lied. From the corner of his eyes he thought he saw Hannibal smirk.  
"That's all you can tell me?", Jack asked annoyed.  
"Yes that's all Jack. I can't hunt down a killer, whose only motivation for killing is pleasure. I need more time to get into his mindset. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you for now.", Will said and wanted to leave.  
"I think Will isn't well Jack. In the car he had a sudden outburst at me. He is unstable. You shouldn't take him to crime scenes like this anymore!", Alana started talking. Will froze and felt that anger rising up inside him again. He turned around and opened his mouth to tell Alana to shit up, but he was stopped by Hannibal, who suddenly started talking.  
"I think Will is not your patient, but mine, Alana. And I never witnessed any aggressive outburst in therapy or when we had dinner. I also would like to ask of you to stop calling Will unstable all the time you talk to him.", Hannibal said in a neutral way, but his eyes were looking like he wanted to murder Alana right there.  
" I know he is your patient, Hannibal, but you have to see that he is unstable. In this state he is no use to anyone!", she started arguing.  
"I think that is quiet enough. Alana. Maybe he had this outburst because you were constantly calling him unstable. I think you should overthink your words and apologize to William.", the doctor said.  
Will didn't want an apology from Alana and just turned around and left.  
Some days it was just better to not exist at all.


End file.
